Demons and Witches
by PenguinPrincess
Summary: The Charmed Ones thought that they had vanquished Cole. Phoebe thought that her love for Cole was gone and she loved Coop. What happens when they are wrong?


"Phoebe what is the matter?" Coop asks.

"Nothing, I just had a premonition. I will be right back." Phoebe says as she rushes out the door.

"Ok, but try not to be to late I have a really good surprise for you."

After Coop and Phoebe got married they moved into a house down the street from the manner. It was practically next-door. And on the other side of the manner Henry and Paige lived there. So the only people left in the manner was Leo, Piper, Wyatt, and Chris. Piper was so happy that she finally got Leo back. Piper liked having a house with just her family in it but she also missed her sisters not being there all the time. But it was not like they didn't dropped in about a million times a day.

Phoebe ran over to the manner to talk to Piper about the premonition that she just had. Her premonition was something good but something bad at the same time.

"Piper, Piper, Piper. I have something to tell you." She yelled as she ran into the manner. "Oh, hello Leo. Where is Piper?" Phoebe had not suspected Leo to be there.

"Ah, yeah she is upstairs in the attic. Why? Is everything alright Phoebe?" Leo asked with concern.

"Yeah everything is alright, I just need to tell Piper something."

"Well ok but just try to be quiet the boys are sleeping."

"OK will do." Phoebe said as she quietly ran up the stairs to the attic. She got to the door and slowly opened it, trying not to scare Piper and not to wake her nephews.

"Hey Phoebe. What's up?" Piper said as she looked up for a second as she was making a potion.

"I had a premonition, and I do not know what to do about it?" Phoebe said to Piper while she was sitting down in a chair next to Piper.

"Well I can't help you unless you tell me what your premonition was."

"Well it started with me having my little girl that I always have visions of. But this time it showed the father."

"Ok, keep going who is it? Is it not Coop?"

"No it is not Coop. It was Cole."

"COLE! I thought that we vanquished him?"

"Well I guess not because I saw him and he is coming back. We get back together and have a child. But, you know, that would not be that bad I mean I kind of miss Cole. I still have some feelings for him."

"NO Phoebe. No you do not, you love Coop you are married to him. Do you remember anything about Cole? Cole was a demon; he only acted like he wanted to be good. He probably has some knew plan to destroy us."

"Well, yes Cole was a demon but he _did_ want to be good. He wanted to be good for me. He became human. He loves me. And I love him. That is why Coop could not find someone for me not because it was him it was because Cole was not around then."

"Phoebe you can't get back together with Cole. What will you do about Coop?

You just can't get rid of him. You guys just got married."

"Piper, it is called a divorce." Piper gave Phoebe an evil look.

"Well what are you going to tell Coop? You going to say, oh yeah well I am dumping you for my ex-boyfriend who is a demon?"

"No and yes. I am just going to tell Coop the truth. And we would be better friends anyways."

"Well you can do what ever you want, but if you kill us…. I am not going back there ok. I am not going back in time and saving your butt again."

"Nothing will happen. Cole loves me." Phoebe said as she quietly again walked down the stairs and out the front door of the manner. She was now going to the café where she saw in her vision her and Cole meeting each other.

Phoebe got to the café and sat at a table that was outside. She sat there for about an hour waiting for Cole to show up. She was starting to think about leaving when out of nowhere Cole sat down across the table from her.

"Hello Phoebe." Cole said smiling.

"Hi Cole. I have been waiting for you." Phoebe said smiling back.

"Waiting for me?"

"Yeah I had a premonition."

"Did you tell your sisters that I was back?"

"Um, Just Piper."

"Phoebe, I came back for you. I know you thought that you vanquished me but your potion was only a temporary one. It was not strong enough. I love you Phoebe. I came back for _you_."

"Are you still a demon?"

"A good demon, Phoebe."

"I know, Cole. There are just some complications right now." Phoebe then told Cole about everything. She told him everything with Coop and with Billie and Kristy. Cole and Phoebe had lunch at the Café. And they talked a little more about different things.

That night Coop was not home, he had cupid business to take care of. So Phoebe was home all by herself. Phoebe was walking over to the phone to call Cole to see if he wanted to come over. She knew that would not be the right thing to do. But she missed Cole and wanted to see him again. But before she could get to the phone Cole appeared out of nowhere.

Cole and Phoebe spent the night together. They had a small dinner and then sat by the fireplace and talked about all the old times they had spent together. They tried to avoid the times when Cole was the source and when they got married in the underworld. Cole keeps inching his way closer and closer to Phoebe. But not by much, so she would not notice. As soon as Cole got close enough he leaned over and kissed her. Phoebe wanted this night to last forever. But it was ruined when Coop came in the front door.

The next few months Cole and Phoebe have been secretly seeing each other when Coop is away. Cole finally asked Phoebe to marry him. She really did love Cole and hated how she had to vanquish him, but know that he was back? She did fall in love with Coop, but she loved Cole even more. They had gotten married twice but she wanted this time to be for real. She said yes to Cole but then had to think of a way to get rid of Coop and have her sisters understand. She did not understand why there could not be an exception for witches and demons to be married. They had let Piper and Leo get married, Paige and Henry, and herself and Coop. They were all in love and so were she and Cole.

After talking to her sisters they finally agreed and after talking to Coop things were set to go for Cole and Phoebe to get married. It was easy to talk to her sisters but not so much to Coop. Coop was heart broken and had a hard time after that but understood where Phoebe was coming from since he was a cupid and all.

Cole and Phoebe got married and had a baby girl, just like in Phoebe's premonition. And Phoebe and Cole lived happily ever after because they an awesome couple.


End file.
